


The Fanclub of Erwin Smith

by Worldpeace90



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldpeace90/pseuds/Worldpeace90
Summary: Expected number of chapters: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Rules  
1\. Do not tell Commander Erwin  
2\. Never speak of the club around Captain Levi, not-so-secret boyfriend of the commander

Founding Members  
President: Hange Zoë  
Vice-President: Mike Zacharias  
Secretaries: Eren, Mikasa, & Armin  
Treasurers: Jean, Sasha, & Connie

Mission Statement: The overarching goal of F.E.S. is to appreciate the nearly perfect Erwin Smith in all of his glory, as well as document achievements for future remembrance.


	2. Hange Zoë / Appreciation of the Mind

The lab assigned to Hange was not messy, like one would expect; such organization might be frightening for the faint of heart since everything had labels and each corner of the medium-sized room possessed a purpose. Farthest from the door is one relatively small desk and lamp combo with a single journal sitting harmlessly. With the simple title of ‘RESEARCH,’ any one would assume its contents were either boring qualitative data, since all quantitative was reported into the computer system, or odd findings that had no business being documented onto actual paper.

Question: Is Erwin Smith smarter than Hange Zoë?

At 0900, the cadets were only half way through their chore list and Hange had eaten breakfast with Levi, who grumpily shoved food into his mouth (since Commander Erwin cancelled another meet-up for visiting public officials).  
The lab was occupied, when they arrived, by the elusive chief himself. Hange stared at the hulking figure in front of their whiteboard, overflowing with analysis and brand new ideas.

“I hope you aren’t neglecting your duties to pursue a degree in military technologies,” Erwin suddenly said as a joke. Hange nearly chuckled, but restrained themselves to a mere smile before replying.

“There are not enough job offers that could get me to abandon the biological sciences, plus I’ve put too much time and effort into Eren’s case to leave now. I say that we are closer than he dares to dream of understanding his connection to the titans.”

Erwin nods, reading between the lines to see their genuine concern for the sparky cadet. Both revert back to the board when the companionable moment passes.

“Then what, if I may ask, is your intention with these scrambled thoughts?"

“It’s fine, and honestly my mind just drifted to the schematics of our gear, as well as the artillery, between brainstorming sessions.”

“That makes sense. I suppose it is natural to wonder about the tanks and explosives all around you.” “Unfortunately, I have completed every upgrade there is to make on any weapon in all my years, from a recruit to a commander.”

“Don’t you mean ‘from a cadet to a commander’?”

“No. I improved my personal knives and gun before official joining the Survey Corps, to demonstrate how useful I could be should they ever be in need of more brains than brawns.”

“Smart. Do you know anything about chemistry or another scientific area besides physics?”

“I want to say that I’m pretty knowledgeable about all fields of science, with expertise in mathematics like you hinted at.”

Hange was, for the most part, pleasantly surprised. A small part of them felt challenged, but that fell into the background as Erwin went into the logistics of defense mechanisms; then, they began to wonder about who else knew that their leader was basically a genius on top of deadly.


	3. Mike Zacharias / Appreciation of the Will

As a part of Erwin’s close circle, Mike witnesses the worst of the worst on a daily basis; it could be the breakdown of an innocent cadet after weeks and weeks of intense training, or hundreds of human lives being reduced to mere numbers on paper immediately following a titan attack. He sees almost everything at least secondhand. The first person to view and decide who else gets to know is, of course, Commander Erwin.

The bulky blond who deferred glory to his colleagues and then hoarded the blame of failures deserves the high position he holds. Surely, no one else can still speak about freedom under the combination of glares and weary eyes. Mike once confessed that he felt guilty to his friend about being able to refer to him when Erwin cannot, as the commander, do the same. The younger thankfully did not brush off his concern with bravado and instead replied, “There are very few times I cannot go to you, or someone else (Levi, supplied Mike’s mind) for help, so please lessen your worrying since I know you cannot stop it.”


End file.
